Declan Whitmore
Summary Declan Nocturnus is the main dueteragonist of the Digitoid Season 1 and the temporary protagonist of the Digitoid Book. He is based on the writer of the Digitoid franchise both in first name and appearance. His past remains a mystery to many characters and he close to never discusses it. His family is part of the English nobility, giving him the status of Duke, which he prefers not to use. Appearance His style is described as Goth, in the book it says Victorian Goth, which is a more acccurate description to the original idea. His hair was green at the start of the series, though it's been that way in the Digitoid book, where it was later changed to blue and later to purple implying he dyes it regularly. He is the third shortest character before John and Tabitha in that order. In the Digitoid, his Avatar wears a Night blue greatcoat, silken pure white trousers, green waist sash and knee-high black buckled boots. Personality and background He has a close bond with Bree, due to his aristocratic nature he tends to clash with Victoria on occasion. His persona is Aristocratic, calm, soothing and above all Intellectual. He has an innate hate for idiocy and cowardice, coming from his past. He speaks with an unknown mix of an English accent with slight nods to Scottish, suggesting he was born and raised close to the border of Scotland. He has had many interactions with the United Kingdom's varied communities. When he is angry his accent turns more to Scottish, also increasing with his anger, suggesting he's either forcing his English or has no control over his accent at all. He's had plenty of hardships in the past where he fought and presumably killed. In a prequel story it is revealed he killed a fair amount of people, being responsible for multiple missing people appearing in the news. The police even found some bodies and herefore 'confirmed' a few of his kills, but he was released for the charges by bribing the judge. His life of crime came to an end after two years of working for crime lord Odessa Holmst who despite his agreement, did not want to let Declan go. He sent a few people to 'convince' the Sentinel into rejoining him, but Kate Livingstone, his girlfriend at the time thought they wanted to kill him, inciting her to attack the henchmen, getting shot and later bleeding out in his arms. This sent him in a flare of rage where he ruthlessly and indiscriminately tortured killed Odessa's men to get to his former associate whom he showed 'how I can make everyone talk.' Relationship with other characters. (SPOILERS) Bree Nibenay: Their relationship is complicated, it hasn't been written down in his perspective, but it's mostly similar to what Bree's page says. They have been seen to be intimate with one another when encountering hardships or when binge watching films and accidentally falling asleep, this is mostly comprised of sleeping together, though they have been known to hug and snuggle when they wake up. Neither of them seemed to be aware of the feelings of the other even though they have been on multiple dates. The Buccaneer's discovery of his past left her feelings for him mostly unchanged, though they grew stronger, knowing she was truly safe with him. Military Continuity. (SPOILERS) Class in the Digitoid Declan's class is the Sentinel, correlating with his personality as a guardian angel over the others whom he protects ruthlessly and obsessively. Trivia It is safe to assume Odessa didn't want to kill him, as he proved to be a valueable asset, but Kate wasn't mentioned to his men as they were sent. His death could hereby be labelled as a misunderstanding. The reason Declan was capable of killing Odessa was mainly because he was unaware of the events a few nights earlier. When he finally realised what was going on, the Sentinel already stood in the hall outside his office. Because of his reliance on psychological warfare and it's safe to assume Declan might have killed relatives or partners of gang members. This is a likely scenario as he drowned one Cobra's girlfriend and shot a Suit's wife. While torturing Odessa he repeatedly said things like. "It's okay... It's a prank don't worry.." or "It's nothing personal man.. It's just business.." The only time he lied in an interrogation was th confrontation with Odessa, where he says "Come on, grab your gun if that makes you feel better, I'll allow it." Holmst, relying on the Sentinel to stay true to his word as always, attempts to do so, allowing Declan to shoot the cyllinder of the revolver, detonating the ammunition, blowing off some of his fingers. Nocturnus chuckles and says "Just kidding," before becoming more serious again. At any other time he let the people he interrogated go if they provided him with useful information. Category:Characters